Fury Gorgon
'Fury'http://www.jeffgoode.com/tv/americandragon/characters/fury.htm is a character in American Dragon: Jake Long. She is one of the Gorgon sisters alongside Euryale and Medusa. She appears as the main antagonist in two episodes, "Bring It On" and "Furious Jealousy", both in Season 2. Her goal is to rule over the world with her sisters. Origin and Background During ancient times (most likely in ancient Greece), Fury ruled over all magical beings alongside her sisters. She was overthrown by a warrior, presumably the Greek hero Perseus, who used his shield as a mirror to counterattack the Gorgons' spell that turns anyone who sees them to marble. Fury and her sisters remained imprisoned as statues for the next few hundred years. It is currently unknown how exactly Fury gets taken to New York City, but it is presumed that she was mistaken for an ancient Greek sculpture and shipped to North America to be displayed in a museum. She could have also been moved by magical means. In the end, Fury ends up in the Cosmopolitan Museum of Art where she's placed in the basement inside a storage area along with other artistic artefacts. In "Bring It On", where she makes her first appearance in the series, she is accidentally awakened by Professor Rotwood without his knowledge. She then goes on a quest to reunite with her sisters. She is later defeated by Jake Long and friends: she is turned to stone after being influenced into starting a feud with Euryale and Medusa and sinks into the Hudson River. In "Furious Jealousy", a cargo ship accidentally knocks its anchor against Fury underwater, which is enough to break her free from her prison. She then goes on a new quest to regain her powers and finish what she started: get rid of the American Dragon and finally rule over the world. Personality and Relation with Other Gorgons Fury is the bossy and short-tempered type of Gorgon. She always seems to be the one in charge, taking matters into her own hands given any situation. She will go to any length to free her sisters, even if that means taking control of a cheerleading squad. She also appears to get angry pretty especially, snapping at her minions whenever they dawdle on the job or make a mistake. Like it is the case with many siblings, Fury often feuds with her sisters, mostly over who is the most important Gorgon or who should rule over the Earth. However, Fury can agree to a truce with the other Gorgons, being well aware that they will achieve nothing if they do not act together. Physical Appearance Fury is quite svelte in figure, and as such very agile. She has dark-tinted skin and dark green snakes for hair that she brushes into a high ponytail. She can cut her snakes just like regular hair and they - presumably - regrow after some time. She occasionally wears a pink hat to hide this Gorgon feature. She usually wears a pink dress reminiscent of ancient Greece, sandals, bronze bracelets and other similar accessories. In "Furious Jealousy", Fury goes momentarily incognito by putting on a modern pink dress and a mauve jacket, her pink hat, a pair of sunglasses, and knee-high boots. She later changes back to her old outfit. Powers and Abilities From what is shown in the series, Fury seems to be the most powerful of the Gorgons, although her sisters argue that they are all as important as her. They do, in fact, possess the same powers, but Fury shows her potential much more often than the others. In both episodes she appears in, Fury is the first of the Gorgon sisters to awaken; by default, it is her duty to find her sisters and free them from their stone prison. She can do so by merely casting a spell (basically bolts of energy coming out of her hands) that cracks the stone and breaks her sisters free. She can also use this power as a regular attack against Jake. Like her sisters, Fury can turn others to stone when her eyes glow red, though her victims need to look into her eyes for it to work. If she tries to use this power while her sisters are absent or still trapped in marble, the spell will only have a hypnotizing effect. But even then, Fury uses this less powerful mind control spell to her advantage, as shown in "Bring it on" where she enslaves Stacey Wintergrin's entire cheerleading team and Trixie. Once under her control, she can summon them anytime she wants (leaving them alone during school hours but calling for their help at night). Her victims will have no recollection whatsoever of their actions while being hypnotized. Having snakes for hair, Fury is also able to use these creatures to her benefit. She most often uses them to move about faster, the snakes expanding in length to mimic the legs of a spider and carrying her everywhere she wants. They can also lunge at enemies and bite. Fury also has a golden snake that she keeps around her waist like a belt that she uses as a whip. In "Furious Jealousy", it is revealed that Fury's source of power is a bronze Phoenician bracelet shaped like two intertwined snakes that she wears on her wrist. Without it, she cannot use her abilities and is completely defenseless. If broken, she can substitute her bracelet for another identical one. Fury also has the inborn ability to locate her sisters' whereabouts. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Fury is often called Stheno and is described as immortal and the eldest of the Gorgons. *In "Furious Jealousy", it is revealed that Fury can swim and wears makeup. Gallery Fury Powers.jpg Fury Incognito.jpg Bring It On (81).jpg Bring It On (83).jpg Bring It On (85).jpg Bring It On (89).jpg References Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters Involved with Hypnotism Category:Greek Mythology Category:Comedy Villains Category:Adults Category:Greek Characters Category:Foiled Characters